One example of an adjustment assembly includes first and second connection points that are spaced apart from each other. The first and second connection points connect to a common component assembly. When adjusting a position of the component assembly to achieve a desired position, certain portions of the component assembly can be bound up or preloaded in such a manner that fatigue life can be adversely affected.